Combat Precognition
|romaji=Sentō Yochinōryoku |user= Lorenz Merten |quirk type= |quirk range=Short, Self |debut= }} Combat Precognition (戦闘予知能力, Sentō Yochinōryoku) is emitter-quirk utilized by Lorenz Merten which grants him the abilities to predict and anticipate the next move of his opponent(s). Description When put to use, the quirk grants Lorenz the incredible ability to predict and determine how a battle will go, even before it starts. Upon activation the quirk temporarily grants Michael's brain immense processing power and see a few seconds into the future, similar to precognition, but has a more practical usage on the battlefield. While useless when trying to make long predictions, it is extremely applicable in combat situations, where even time as small as 100 milliseconds can make all the difference. He is able to see hundreds, if not thousands of possible events occurring in his immediate vicinity for the next five seconds, which when combined with his computer-like brain's processing power, allows him to run through a given combat situation dozens of times and predict the most likely result of the possible precognitive visions that he can perceive in advance with a high accuracy of 96.2%; making it highly efficient. So in theory, he almost instantly covering nearly every possible result before the first punch is even thrown. As Lorenz's reaction timing borders on nigh-enhanced and he is known for extremely fast strikes, seeing every move performed by an enemy in the next 6125 milliseconds makes it possible for him to dodge and counter every hit, as long as his physiology allows for it. Due to his extraordinary perception and processing power granted by the quirk, time can appear as frozen to him, while he computes the likely outcome; with the processing taking only as long as 1/50th of a millisecond (0.00002 second). This allows him to make the right decision in any situation, multiplying his chances of survival and success rate greatly. As even sound in takes about a second to travel 343 meters, he can like dodge sonic and subsonic attacks; although, supersonic and hyper sonic attacks might be a bit much for him. However, Michael cannot keep this quirk activated for longer than 1/10th of a second and for every use, he has to enter a "recharge" time of up to 12 seconds; leaving him vulnerable for the next several seconds that he could not have possibly seen coming. Which can be a downside, as Lorenz has come to rely heavily on his quirk in combat situations. Additionally, continuous usage throughout the day leads of varying degrees of headaches due to the additional strain on his brain. Lorenz can safely use this ability up to 10 times within an hour and while he can surpass that limit with sheer will power, that will lead to him afflicted by nasty headaches which are sometimes accompanied by nosebleeds. With years of practice, Michael has learned how to extend the precognitive limit of his quirk, which now allows him to see up to 8050 milliseconds into the future with hundreds of possible outcomes instead of dozens, thus greatly increasing his quirk's credibility and dependability. Despite this, he is still limited by his ten times per hour limit and has an additional limit of not being able to use more than 20 times an hour; otherwise, the quirk would become temporarily unresponsive and sap too much of his mental stamina; leaving him completely vulnerable. Trivia * When combined with his martial skill, knowledge and reflexes, Lorenz is virtually impossible to tag in close quarters combat for a limited about of time. Category:Emitter Quirks